Home Sweet Home
by RavenStagETR
Summary: Rogue knew she wasn't allowed back home the moment that she found out she was a mutant. Victor Creed had never had a home in the first place. When Rogue gets off the truck in Canada and Sabretooth is employed by no man he thinks she's just to pretty to let go. Rogue just wanted to find a home...
1. Taken

Rogue frowned as she looked around the small town, that she wouldn't even call a town. It was a single street with a couple of buildings littered along the sidewalks and parking lots. Currently she was in front of a bar, but as she stared at it, and the retreating back of the trucker, she didn't know if she wanted to go inside.

She didn't even know if she was allowed to go inside!

She was sixteen… what was the drinking age in Canada in the first place?

Halting and pausing Rogue looked around wanting a different option. She could hear a crowd in there and she didn't want to be around that many people. She didn't want to take that much of a chance… but it was so cold out here.

This had been a bad idea, she was from Mississippi, it could get cold there, but it looked like this place was never even warm for cripes sake. She looked at the different cars and trucks around, but she didn't see anyone who could help her. She didn't want to be cold anymore, but she didn't want to go into that bar. Still she started towards it…

That is, until movement sounded behind her, snow crushing under boots, someone moving along the pavement. Rogue looked back only to gasp. He was one of the biggest men she'd ever seen. Tall, muscled, shaggy blonde hair, long dark coat, furs on his shoulders, and… Rogue was stuck, frozen where she was, her grip on her duffle bag no doubt turning her knuckles white under her gloves. He grinned and he had fangs, and his eyes seemed so dark!

Rogue thought about running, even running into the bar, but when she shifted her weight to do so he lost his grin. The man's head cocked off to the side, one of his eyebrows rose, and Rogue knew he was waiting for it. He'd chase her down, and as her eyes flicked down to his hands she saw claws, honest to goodness claws, and she swallowed. He'd take her down like a lion going after an antelope.

She stiffened, too scared to even look away for help. At this point she was shaking she was trying so hard to keep still, and her shaking was only made worse by the cold. It certainly wasn't helped when his expression shifted again. He took a deep breath, before he righted his head and gave her a more determined smirk.

He was going to hurt her!

More than that he was going to touch her!

She did not want him in her head!

Against her better instincts she bolted, but she didn't head into the bar. She didn't want anyone getting hurt because of her, and something told her that plenty of people would get hurt if she ran in there. Rogue ran as hard as she could, though with no food, barely any water in her, and almost no sleep for a couple days, this was admittedly not very fast. Still, adrenaline did wonders as soon as she heard him start after her. She ran until it felt like she was breathing pennies and her veins were pumping battery acid, and then she kept going. She barely noticed she'd darted into the woods, but quickly moved out of the way of trees.

It didn't occur to her to try and find a place to hide, it didn't occur to her to duck and weave through the brush, all she did was run.

And for the beast behind her it was… almost endearing.

Sabretooth was letting her tire herself out. She was too slow and too predictable to be any real fun. This was more like light exercise then hunting. Still she was trying, and she hadn't run into that bar, he would've slaughtered anyone in his way, and butchered anyone who dared help her, or merely tried to keep her from him. Probably have gotten to tussle with his brother.

After a couple more minutes though she tripped, and he took a leap or two to catch her. He kneeled over her as she cowered and huddled against the ground. She was mumbling something, and he pushed his hair out of his face and tilted an ear down trying to discern it.

"Dun touch meh."

It had been a damn long time since he heard a southern accent like that, and certainly longer since he heard one so sweet.

"Oh frail I'm gonna be doin' more than touching you," Sabretooth growled down at her, pulling at her hood to get a look at her, but she whimpered and used her arms to protect her head.

Her little chant continued and he frowned as it made him… frustrated.

He didn't know what to do.

He growled, because he hadn't even gotten to do anything good yet. She didn't stop her little mantra, but he still moved her hair from the back of her neck, leaning down to get a taste. Lick her, maybe –

Rogue whimpered and tried block out what was coming, the pain, the pull, getting another person swimming around in her head. It came all the same, though it couldn't have lasted more than a couple of seconds, it felt like an eternity.

He jumped back from her with a snarl.

Rogue whimpered, and curled into a ball around her duffle bag trying to be as small as possible. She could feel his psyche invading her mind, the other voices clearing to the back, behind the doors she tried to keep them in, and going silent. Only his remained loud and active, and she'd give anything for that not to be true, but in a weird way he was instructing her.

" _You have shit instincts, don't fucking run frail, want you nice and close."_

"The fuck did you do to me frail?!" Sabretooth roared at her as he moved forward and grabbed her up by her arms getting her to face him without touching anything other than her clothes.

"Please! Please stop! Dun touch meh, Ah didn't mean it! Ah can't control it!" Rogue whined her accent coming on strong before she whimpered sounding more like a wounded animal than she thought possible. Still she tried to cover her face with her hands to protect it, not knowing what else to do as the voice in her head just laughed.

Frowning Sabretooth noticed her hands, the gloves there and how they were torn revealing little claws that looks a hell of a lot like his. "You can't control it?" He questioned, receiving a bit of a mechanical shake of her head like someone was moving her head for her, behind her hands. He thought about asking her if she understood her power, but instead he merely batted her hands away and scratched at her cheek with a single claw, easily slicing open the skin. She gasped and whimpered, but the cut quickly closed.

He grinned at that.

"How long you keep the powers you absorb?" He asked demandingly as he kept her one arm hostage. It was enough, she didn't even try to pull away from him.

"I-I dunno I'm sorry I dun!" She rushed over her words before she tried to pull away, afraid despite what the Sabretooth in her head was insisting. How could he not care that she didn't know what she'd done to him?!

Digging his claws into her arm he growled, "Shut up," then he eased up and grinned darkly telling her, "We'll figure this out together frail."

ooo

Rogue tried her best to keep moving along behind Sabretooth, knowing if she didn't follow him he'd come after her. She followed as close as she could without being under foot, or tripping into him when she lost her balance. The only relief was that his voice along with his powers seemed to be fading. However, she could have done with his powers for a little longer because her knees were scraped up along with her hands. Her bag kept bumping into stuff and throwing her off balance.

When they finally came to a clearing Rogue sighed as she bent over a little trying to catch her breath. She was tired, and hungry, and she didn't want to move anymore. Not that she seemed to have a choice, because with the use of her hood he grabbed the back of her neck and started dragging her forward towards a cabin also occupying the clearing.

Rogue jerked when she found the cabin in front of them, it was only one floor but it still seemed to be rather large. She didn't want to go inside; she didn't want to be trapped. He didn't let her go, though; he just dug around in his pocket pulling out a key. He growled at her when she kept struggling, but she only stopped when she felt his claws pricking at her neck.

"Calm down or I'm not feeding you," Sabretooth snapped at her as he shoved her into the cabin. She landed on the floor, and scrambled a couple of feet from him dragging her bag after her, but after that she stilled and kept her head down. He took that as submission to what was gonna happen to her. He growled at her a bit for good measure before telling her, "Stay here, if you try something stupid and I have to come find you, you won't like it."

Rogue nodded her understanding, keeping her eyes down. She knew what he could do to her. She knew it wasn't an idle threat that she _wouldn't like it._ If she messed up not liking it would be the least of her worries.

"Look at me." Sabretooth growled glaring down at her. She did as he said, though her eyes would flit away from his every couple of seconds before coming back to him. "You get something else along with my powers for a bit?" He asked a brow raising.

"You use to be in the military…" Rogue mumbled. There were memories, and his mental voice had been, well, very vocal. She got the picture quite clearly. "…A lot… you were in the military a lot…"

"Memories huh?" Sabretooth hummed as he cocked his head to the side.

"Not a lot…" Rogue insisted quickly. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to admit having his voice in her head even if it was all but gone now. A vague feeling… almost like it wasn't really gone…

Sabretooth knew something was up, but he decided he'd figure it out later. His eyes glanced up from hers and around the bare interior of his cabin. It wasn't the most secure of his hideouts, but he highly doubted anyone would be looking for them, so she'd be fine alone while he did a quick hunt… or… she looked half starved, maybe he'd be faster about it and go buy something, a lot of something. He'd hunt for them later…

"Look here, I'm going to go get something to eat. You are not to leave the cabin, if you even step foot outside I will know, and if you try to run away I will find you. Stay here and be good and I'll let you eat some of what I bring back." Sabretooth watched her carefully as she nodded. He didn't care if he was doing this specifically for her, so he still growled, "Out loud."

"I understand… Mr. Creed…" Rogue mumbled keeping her eyes down.

Well if that didn't get his blood pumping he didn't know what did. He watched her closely as she blushed a deep crimson, like he had plain out told her he'd like to hear her call him that when he fucked her. He didn't know why she was blushing though, but he certainly liked it. "Memories huh?" he asked grinning down at her.

"Not a lot…" Rogue repeated unable to look up at him, because she had known he'd like that. She had to walk a fine line though, and she knew it. She couldn't make him angry, but she also couldn't make him _too_ _happy._

He didn't say anything after that he just left locking up the door behind him. Rogue frowned looking around the bare room, wondering if she was supposed to stay in this exact spot, or if she was supposed to just stay inside the cabin. There was a couch nearby and she figured she didn't have to stay on the floor, she could sit on the couch.

Hesitantly, like he'd pop right back in the door, Rogue stood and moved towards the couch. She looked at the door every time she took a step though. When she made it to the couch and nothing happened she finally took off her duffle and sat, melting into the soft leather.

* * *

I figured I'd put this up for fun. Hopefully a few people will get a kick out of it, and like it.

Let me know what you think about it.


	2. Dinner for Normal People

Victor took a deep breath, but he knew the girl hadn't come back out of the cabin. He grinned at that and moved up onto the porch before carefully opening the door. He walked in setting the bags down next to the door but when he didn't instantly spot her he growled low. When she still didn't pop up he stalked further into the room only to see the top of her green hood on the couch. The rest of her was attached to it and he moved around the couch to get a look at her face.

Asleep.

It was probably the only acceptable reason for her not to acknowledge his presence, so Victor wandered back to the door to retrieve the food and put it away. When everything but what he planned to cook was away he started setting it up. He'd gathered some fruit and vegetables for the girl just in case she was even scrawnier under that jacket then he suspected and needed something light. Otherwise she was going to get some of the steak he was cooking…

ooo

Rogue gasped and grabbed for something to stop her from falling. Her back hit the ground though and a whimper escaped her. As she settled, already balled up on her side Rogue found boots in front of her. Curling further in on herself Rogue just wanted to hide, but a growl drew her attention upwards.

"Get up," Victor growled at her before he turned away insisting, "Unless you don't want to eat."

Scurrying up onto her feet Rogue followed after him as quickly as she could. He walked over to a table and sat down in one of the two chairs. Rogue quickly took the other seat, and couldn't help but smile down at the food in front of her. She went to pick up her fork but stopped, her fingers hovering just over the utensil as she looked to the man sitting across from her. He was watching her carefully.

She snatched her hand into her lap, looking for him to eat first. After a moment he snorted, but he did pick up his fork to start eating. Then she didn't hold back grabbing up her own fork to eat. She tried not to shovel it down like he was going to take it from her, but she was fairly worried he would in fact take it back any second. It was only about half way through that she realized he'd cut her meat for her… she peered across the table at his food finding it also cut…

"Did yah really cut my steak?" Rogue couldn't help but ask after she swallowed what was in her mouth.

"Oh good, I didn't think you were breathing actual air while you were inhaling your food," Victor chuckled before he continued to eat his food at a leisurely pace. Honestly he was pleased to see her eating, and enjoying it, but he had a feeling if she didn't let up they'd see it all come back up.

Rogue could feel her face heat at that, but it didn't stop her from prodding more. "Is it because you didn't want to give me a weapon?" That was really the only reason she could see for him to cut her food for her.

"Frail, you couldn't hurt me if you tried," Victor huffed out an amused breath. He knew what she was thinking, that he was thinking she'd try and hurt him and get away. Even if she tried, and managed to put him down, he'd still go after her once he got back up. She wasn't getting away from him so easily.

"Are you avoiding my questions?" Rogue asked before giving in and eating more of the food on her plate. "Or are you just not good at conversation?"

"You're awfully mouthy for someone who was just given free food," Victor growled lightly at her.

"Sorry," Rogue mumbled ducking her head a bit. After a few more bites she looked up at him a small smile tugging at her lips, "Thank you for the food, it's good."

Victor just grunted his acknowledgement even though it made him want to puff out his chest. Tricky little frail, being polite and shit.

oOo

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Rogue gasped not two minutes after finishing their meal.

Victor quickly retrieved the wastebasket from under the sink shoving a new plastic bag in it before setting it in front of her. She smelled like throwing up was definitely a possibility, but he didn't feel like waiting around in the bathroom for something that might not happen. "I told you that you didn't have to eat it all," Victor huffed as he dropped down onto the couch next to her.

"But I was so hungry, and I didn't want to waste any!" Rogue whimpered as she eyed the trashcan wearily. She didn't want to puke, she hated throwing up… She had a toothbrush but she'd used the last of her toothpaste yesterday, she wondered if he had any. In any case, "I mean adults always went on about starving children in Africa but it sort of hits right to home when you've been hungry for a really long time!"

"I would've eaten it," Victor insisted as he brushed his claws through her hair, detangling any knots he came across, careful to avoid any skin to skin contact. His healing wouldn't fix eating too much anyway, he knew that from experience. If anything it might speed up her feeling sick to actually being sick. His healing was never such a pain as when it was trying to expel something that his body didn't want in it. Though, it was usually bullets, not food. "How long since you've eaten last?" Maybe he should have started with that question before he went to get food.

"I had beef jerky… three days ago?" Rogue breathed trying to stay calm, so her nerves didn't make her revisit dinner unnecessarily. "I had a burger the day before that, and some fries."

"A real burger, or some fast food shit?" Victor asked incredibly bothered by the notion that she'd eaten jerky three days ago and that counted as food for her. He should have given the frail the fruit. Actually what bothered him more than any of this was that he was bothered because no one had been taking care of her. She'd smelt good, and he'd wanted her for reasons he'd yet to pick out, but what did he care what happened before this?

"Fast food, I only had five dollars left…." Rogue explained before the inevitable happened and she grabbed the small trashcan bringing it up to her face.

Victor scrunched up his nose but still pulled her hair back out of the way. "You're only getting fruit tomorrow for breakfast," Victor huffed as she coughed and tried to avoid wiping her mouth, so she didn't get her gloves dirty.

"Bathroom?" Rogue whined, not the least bit interested in food. As far as she was concerned food was the enemy. Him too, for kidnapping her and then having the gall to be nice enough to feed her.

"Are you done?" Victor asked skeptically.

"Ye…" she started before ducking back down to the trashcan she was still holding.

"Nope," Victor insisted rubbing her back. "Just wait."

oOo

Rogue hesitated at the bathroom door, unsure about what to do. After she brushed her teeth (he did have toothpaste) he'd insisted she shower too. He'd come in and left a towel once she'd gotten into the shower, it'd been awkward knowing she was naked and there was a man just on the other side of some flimsy shower curtain. The problem was he also took all her clothing, and her duffle out with him. He had said something about washing her clothes, but she thought he'd leave her something to wear! She couldn't walk around naked. Rogue opened the door, but only enough to stick her head out to see if she could see Victor. Her hands clutched at the towel she'd wrapped around herself.

He must have been in the living room though. She couldn't see him. Stepping out Rogue frowned, but carefully walked towards where she hoped he was. She took small steps, so the towel didn't move too much. She knew it really was a huge towel, but she didn't want to flash him. It probably wouldn't end well for her from what she'd glimpsed from his memories.

Once out of the hallway, she found him on the couch. He was reading a book. Rogue cleared her throat, even though from the deep breath he took she could tell that he knew she was there. His eyes flicked up to her before he smirked and looked back down at his book asking, "Can I help you frail?"

"Rogue…" she tried to insist.

"If you're not going to give me your name I might as well call you frail," Victor insisted as he set aside his book. He'd decided that he'd take his time collecting all of her. Well take his time his own way, for her it might be faster than she thought possible.

Rogue ducked her head for a moment before going back to his question. "I need something to wear…" after a second she thought better of herself adding, "Please…"

"Your clothes will be done soon enough," Victor waved his hand dismissively at the look she gave him. He didn't see why she needed something to wear right this second she was covered enough to protect her frail modesty.

"Ah can't just walk aroun' _naked_!" Rogue insisted her voice climbing an octave.

Victor closed his eyes for a second. The only show that had bothered him in the least. Then he told her, "You haven't got anything I haven't seen."

"I don't care how many naked people you've seen! You haven't seen me naked!" Rogue all but shouted at him. Only he was off the couch before she could blink, and crowding her space. He growled before she whined, "Please…"

"Please what frail?" Victor seethed as he stalked around her.

"I just want something to wear," Rogue keened as she held the towel so tight that she was shaking. "Please…"

Victor glared down at her from behind her before he snarled and stormed away down the hall. He could hear her feet move on the wood floor telling him that she'd turned to look at him. Still he moved into his room and rooted around in his bailout bag. He came up with a T-shirt. Plain. White. He wore it under his other shirts. When he walked back out she was where he left her, just turned around watching him.

Rogue didn't know what to expect when he walked into his room, but when he came back with a shirt she avoided smiling. She didn't want to upset him by being too happy that she was getting her way. When he held it out for her she told him, "Thank you" and reached for it. For just a second she thought he was going to take it back, but he let it go, and just watched as she scampered back to the bathroom.

After she shut the door she quickly swapped the towel for the shirt. It reached mid-thigh on her, but she was hyper aware that she wasn't wearing underwear. Rogue fidgeted at the door once more before opening it and walking back out. Victor was back on the couch and Rogue didn't know what to do. She pulled at the hem of the shirt after she came to stand in front of him.

"Thank you," Rogue breathed once more.

"Don't see how it's any different than the towel," Victor insisted looking pointedly at her hands as they tugged at his shirt like she could make it even longer.

"I said thank you…" Rogue pouted at him.

"I heard you," Victor told her as he reached out, grabbed his shirt, and pulled her down onto the couch next to him.

"Then why can't you just say you're welcome?" Rogue asked looking up at him. "Why can't you just respond to my questions and what I say instead of just saying something mildly related? Would it be so hard for us to converse like normal people?!"

"We're not normal people little girl," Victor insisted giving her a fang baring grin as he got right up close. "I'm an animal, and you know that, but here you sit insisting I talk to you. You want me to talk to you even though you shouldn't want to be anywhere near me. One little touch and you're going to have more un-tasty memories then you'll know what to do with. Still you're more concerned with us conversing like _normal people_."

* * *

Second chapter!

Hopefully it's still good, I got stuck right around where I decided that Rogue was going to get sick, so I hope it's up to snuff!

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **rose212121:** Here you go thanks for reading!

 **Aewnaur:** Eeeee thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

 **Guest:** Actually I'm a Rogan fan too, but I saw some Rogue/Victor stuff and it gave me ideas.

 **knightmare627:** I thought it'd be an interesting way to start too, so I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reading!

 **Demyngoddess:** Here ya go! I'm glad you liked it!

 **wiccagirl-2005:** I'm glad you liked it! I do plan on continuing, I just had a little trouble getting from point A to point B this chapter.

 **angel897:** Thank you, thank you! I hope I do the pairing justice!


	3. In My Head and Under My Skin

Rogue fought not to fall asleep again. It was getting late she realized, but Victor hadn't let her go get her clothes that she was positive were finished. He'd thrown the clothes he'd started with in the dryer, and put some other things in the washing machine, but every time she went to get up to see he pulled her back down. She didn't even have anything to do. He was reading a book, but she didn't want to ask for something of his again. Her duffel had a few things in it that she could do, but he wouldn't let her go get it because it was in the laundry room. Rogue yawned into her arms as she laid against the armrest.

Victor watched as she tried to resist sleeping. It was obvious that she hadn't slept in days, and even if his powers probably gave her a bit of a kick to go along with that cat nap she took, even he needed sleep eventually. She sat on the other side of the couch leaning on the armrest, his shirt carefully tugged down as low as it would go on her, and considering the size difference she was practically swimming in it. Her eyes closed this time and it took a minute before she forced them back open.

Standing Victor set his book on an end table telling her, "I'm going to shower, you stay here."

"What about my clothes?" Rogue asked once more as she watched him warily.

"I'll bring you back some of your clothes when I'm done," Victor shrugged. When he noticed her sit up he pointed a finger at her insisting, "You get off this couch and I'll burn your clothes." Keep her in his clothes, smelling like him even longer. Actually he kind of hoped she disobeyed him on this one.

"What if I have ta go to the bathroom?" Rogue asked, if only to be difficult.

"Girly you wanna come into the bathroom with me, all you gotta do is ask," Victor purred down at her.

"I… Nevermind…" Rogue blushed hard pulling her legs up onto the couch.

"That's what I thought," Victor huffed lightly before he turned and walked away from her. His shower would hopefully give her a chance to fall asleep. The mouthy frail. Having the gall to talk to him like that after she started out as a whimpering, whining little cub out in the woods. He had half a mind to touch her again and remind her just what she was dealing with. When he talked about it though she'd slid all the way to the other side of the couch away from him.

Once he disappeared into the bathroom Rogue moved lower onto the couch onto her side so she was laying down more. She'd just listen for the shower to turn off and sit back up before he came back out…

oOo

Victor walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist to find Rogue sleeping on the couch. He snorted as he moved silently closer eyeing her curled up on her side. Of course she fell asleep. Telling him she wasn't tired, smelling like lies. It didn't stop him from eyeing her legs, all milky and smooth. The bottom curve of her ass peeking out the bottom of his shirt from her squirming around into a comfortable position. A growl bubbled up from his chest before he realized it. When he did he tore away from the sight of her, heading back to the laundry room.

He pulled on some sweats that had been in his bailout bag that he washed with her things before he dug through the drier for a pair of her underwear. After he found a pair he walked back out to the living room and watched Rogue for a moment longer. When she didn't wake he sat down next to her feet only to frown. He couldn't touch her… Not with his bare hands, or it'd probably wake her.

Unless… Did it work when she was sleeping?

Victor reached out and brushed his claws against her leg first. Testing to see how light of a sleeper she was. When she didn't move any he placed the pads of his fingers on her ankle, braced for the pull he'd felt last time. It didn't come though. With a fanged grin he moved up onto his knees, facing her, and carefully moved her around. He took her underwear then and slipped it up her legs, looking over every part of her his hands glanced. When he lifted her hips his eyes ate up all of her that was bared to him. His fingers played at her sides for a moment, leaning over her just a little longer.

When he pulled away he had to stand up and move away from her.

She shifted around on her own, curling back up into a little ball. Like a little animal…

Small.

Prey.

He didn't want to harm her though as he stood there looking at her. He didn't want to tear into her. This was probably the first time he'd ever put underwear on a frail instead of ripping them off. He glared. He wanted to know what made her different. He moved back closer studying her face.

She whimpered a little, and tossed onto her other side. Then she tossed onto her back. She wasn't going to stay asleep but Victor kept watching her. When her eyes opened they found him immediately, but she also knew something was different. When she realized it the question of _how_ stuck in her throat, forming on her lips, but not leaving them.

Victor's grin came back and he told her, "I touched you, and nothing happened."

"R-really?!" She asked, jumping up excitedly. She wanted to see if it was still off. If she could still touch someone. She looked at Victor unsure if he'd be willing to touch her now that she was awake. She reached out her hand just a bit, shyly. Certain he wouldn't, but hoping he would.

It took everything in him not to drop his jaw. This little thing reaching out to him. He reached back grabbing onto her hand before she could change her mind. He pulled her closer, up against him, holding onto her. She was so tiny against him.

Rogue hadn't been hugged in over two years. She stared up at Victor as he looked down at her. His eyes were gold. Almost yellow. Sort of like a cat. As she kept looking though, his eyes got darker. His pupils were dilating. She felt very small right then. She slowly took her arms from around him, and ducked her head.

He growled down at her when she hid her face from him. Those green eyes. His. His. _His._ _She was his._ He practically snarled as he pulled away from her, and at the last second his hands on her arms to push her away he felt the pull. Only her eyes darkened her pupils widened, and she ripped herself from his hands. The wounds his claws left stitching back together.

Her head was swirling with too many different thoughts. Thoughts about herself, that were twisting around. His confusion, her confusion. He was feeling so much at the same time, and he didn't know what to do with it, and she couldn't figure out what to do with it either. When he stepped away from her she sunk down to the ground whimpering. Why was he leaving? She didn't want to leave… no he didn't want to leave. She didn't want him to go. She looked at him like he wasn't a monster, or was that how he looked at her? When he turned walking further in the house she choked back a sob.

Victor hissed through his teeth when he heard those weak, hurt, animal noise coming out of her. He pretended even with himself that he just wanted to get in bed and forget everything that just happened, but he still snatched one of the quilts off his bed. With another hiss he moved back out into the living room to drop it on her before gathering her up in his arms. She was light, but she squirmed in the confines of the blanket, nearly kneeing him in the groin. He growled at her as he dropped down onto the couch with her in his lap. Her head peeked out of the blanket at that, watching him.

Rogue frowned as her head quieted some, the more urgent thoughts that had been swimming around fading. She wiped at her face feeling the moister still lingering on her cheeks. "Why'd yah push me away?" Rogue whimpered. "Yah didn't want to."

His eyes sharpened on her. "What was that?" he growled down at her.

"You pushed me away even though you didn't want ta!" Rogue insisted, right before she realized what she was telling him. That she knew what he was thinking.

The Victor in her head tutted at her. _"Lying is a no-no little girl."_

"You said you just got memories and powers," Victor said as he let her slip from his lap, and onto the floor. She crawled out of the blanket, her body showing muscle memory he was sure was his. Moving on all fours.

" _Even gave you a chance to tell us."_ The Victor in her minds eyes shook his head.

"It's j-just surface thoughts…" Rogue insisted as she made it to her feet. Only he lunged across the room for her and she darted for the hallway. He just missed her but as she got into his open room, and tried to shut the door he yanked the door back open. "I-I knew you wouldn't like it! You don't like people mucking around in your head!" She keened as she shrunk away from him.

"What else?" He growled down at her, his form towering over her as he crowded her, but didn't touch her.

"I…I have… I have you in my head…" Rogue said as she sunk down onto her knees. Instincts that weren't entirely hers warring over what she should do.

"Explain," Victor demanded as he watched her cower at his feet. He needed to understand her powers. He knew her getting memories could fuck her up, but this was apparently so much worse. No one needed him in their head. Especially not little girls he'd been eyeing and thinking about touching.

"There's a version of you… in my mind. It's a version made up of all the memories I've gotten and all the thoughts, whether I could sort them out or not. Yah… well he… can talk ta me. I got versions of other people, but they're real quiet now with you up there. I think some of them are gone…" Rogue tried to explain the best she could.

"What is that me saying to ya?" Victor asked as he crouched down in front of her.

"He says I'm lucky yah not taking me over yer knee for lying," Rogue mumbled, "that yah like when I call yah Mr. Creed, and some things I rather not repeat…"

"So you know I could do some bad shit to you?" Victor asked as he let himself fall forward onto his hands over her, making her fall back. "You know it wouldn't be the first time I did something real bad to something little like you."

"He says if you wanted to do that, you woulda done it instead of putting my underwear on," Rogue told him carefully as she tried not to touch him further, her arms tucked into her sides as he leaned over her.

Victor frowned as she suddenly bit her lip before deciding to ask one more question, "I just called myself a pussy didn't I?"

Rogue nodded. After a moment of him staring at her some more Rogue mumbled, "You leave me alone after a while, I thought you went away, but you didn't. You didn't go away like the other people I don't touch for very long. I think it's cause you're stronger. I don't have to touch you for as long."

Victor looked her over once more before he moved from over her. "Get in the bed."

She thought about crawling back into the living room but his snarl stopped her. Instead she stood and turned to look at the oversized bed. There were blankets and pillows everywhere. It was low to the ground. Thick wood made up the stand and the headboard. "But if we touch, I might… get more of yah."

"Not gonna kill me if we do," Victor insisted as he crawled onto the bed himself.

Rogue frowned. "It could…" Something deep in her recoiled at the thought of him dying. It was not him though, he was just as skeptical in her head as he was out of it.

"When did you get so tough cub? Get in the bed and stop being ridiculous." Victor scoffed as he pushed around some pillows and blankets.

"The first boy I ever kissed… is in a coma… He's probably never going to wake up," Rogue whimpered, her hands wringing in the shirt he'd given her. "If I held on long enough, there wouldn't be any of you left… There'd just be a shell."

"Get. In. The. Bed." Victor stressed each word as he watched her intently. "Else, I'll come and get you." He seriously doubted that she could do what many more dangerous men and women never could.

"I don't want yah to die!" Rogue insisted, backing away from him. She wanted to know why he couldn't just play it safe, and his image in her mind wasn't very helpful either.

Victor froze, even though he'd intended to lunge for her. "What?" Victor asked shaking his head.

"I don't want you to die…" Rogue breathed watching as he crawled off the bed.

"I heal frail," Victor shook his head keeping his hands down as she eyed him. It was obvious she was looking for any sign that he was going to grab for her.

"What if I take it all? What if…" She jolted as he snatched for her arm, but she fell over in her haste to get away from him.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried," Victor growled as he pounced on her. Rogue flipped over onto her belly trying to get away from him without touching him. He crawled over her as she moved towards the door, saying, "I'm sure in all those memories you've seen more than one person try to kill me."

"I don't want to be one of them!" Rogue keened as his thumb brushed her arm and she felt the tingle of her power starting to work but pulled away before it started to hurt. She could tell he didn't understand. He didn't know why she cared. He didn't get it. "I don't want to hurt you like that."

Victor's eyes followed her as she crawled out from under him. She turned around, looking at him, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with her. A growl bubbled up and he stood saying, "Get in the bed, or I will tie you to it." When she still didn't move he growled, "You can cocoon yourself in a blanket if you feel like you gotta, but you will sleep on this bed."

Rogue slowly got up at that, sensing this was the only deal they were going to come to that night. "That's still not safe."

"You could be naked," Victor snapped pointing a clawed finger at the bed. "Now get in the bed."

Rogue quickly moved over finding her way under what seemed to be a couple of blankets. Victor was watching the entire time, and once she'd settled, pulling a pillow under her head he followed after her. He pulled a different blanket over him, but not before pressing closer. Right up against her side. If she turned the wrong way her face would touch some part of him at night… but maybe it wouldn't work while she was sleeping again.

"Go to sleep cub." Victor huffed, reaching out to run his hand up and down her back. His hand snaked under one of the blankets so he was closer to her, but not touching her.

* * *

It took me a minute but here it is! The third chapter. Victor officially doesn't know what he's doing.

Let me know what you think, because I don't know exactly what to say about this chapter.

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **wiccagirl-2005:** He's one of my favorite characters as well. I'm so happy he's in the Uncanny comic! I cant help but like his part in the Origin movie too. Thank you for reading!

 **Aewnaur:** I know he can't just be like, "I'm going to get food wait here," or "I'm doing the laundry," or "Here sleep in this nice comfy bed instead of the couch". He just has to be difficult, and then Rogue is being difficult on top of it. Then just to add to it she doesn't understand why Victor isn't taking precautions to protect himself. But, yeah it hurts my heart the way he thinks of himself as well.

 **angel897:** Thank you!

 **Princess-Sparkly-Swirls:** I'm glad you liked it! We'll definitely leave the cabin, but we'll see where all the fun stuff takes us!

 **Guest:** Thank you for reading!

 **JupiterHime** **:** Thank you! Thank you! I thought I'd try my hand at them, so we'll see how I do. I have rather enjoyed the couple though.

 **FlowerChild23:** Thank you! Thank you!


	4. Rules

Rogue woke up before the sun to two-hundred-plus pounds of feral mutant laying on her. She'd tried to roll over and that turned out to not be an option. Sure, it was mostly just his upper torso draped across her back, but she still couldn't freely move. There was a leg thrown over her too, but that was over layers of blankets. He'd somehow burrowed passed the other blankets because the only barrier between his cheek and her shoulder was the shirt he gave her, she was sure of it.

On top of it all she wasn't sure if he was growling, snoring, purring, or some mix of the three. She was admittedly very warm, which was nice because she was pretty sure that was snow moving outside the window she could see if she tilted her head back just the right amount. Wiggling just a little she wanted to see if it would move him, but all that happened was the noise he was making turned right into a growl. She tried a little harder to move from under him, but then the growl turned into a snarl and before she knew it his teeth were clamped down on the back of her neck just short of breaking skin.

"V-victor?" Rogue stammered.

When his teeth vibrated against her skin with another growl Rogue whimpered and then she could feel the pull of her power.

" _Stay!"_

His teeth cut skin before he pulled away, practically ripping himself from the bed entirely. He looked down to find Rogue staring after him like she'd burst into tears. He bared his teeth at her snapping, "Don't you dare cry at me frail."

Rogue practically held her breath trying to keep it in as he walked out of the bedroom. She watched him go before she curled in on herself, her fingers probing the back of her neck as it healed. She got herself to calm down, kept her breathing slow, and managed to listen to him. After a few moments, and the smell of food hit her, Rogue sat up and took stock of her body. Everything seemed to be fine now. The Victor in her head was oddly quiet for just getting a boost. Frowning she noticed the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing were torn. She remembered him pushing her away and it hurting, but she hadn't thought about it after it healed…

"Let's go cub!" Victor hollered from the kitchen as he cooked up some bacon and eggs.

Crawling out of the bed, and then padding out of the room Rogue stopped just in the main room to watch him move scrambled eggs around one side of a large frying pan while bacon cook on the other side of it. He glanced at her before looking back down at the food as he told her, "Yer gonna eat slow this time, and stop when you're full. I'll give you a little bacon and eggs, but you pick something out of the bowl and start with that."

Rogue moved a little closer and looked at a large serving bowl filled with different fruits. Apples: red, green, and yellow, banana's, two mangos and some peaches. Rogue picked up one of the mangos asking, "Can I have a knife?"

"No," Victor huffed as he started shuffling the food onto plates.

"I need one so I can eat this," Rogue huffed back at him.

He turned to look at what she was holding before he held out his hand to her. "I'll cut it," Victor said curling his fingers in and out a bit to show her he wanted it. She looked at the fruit in her hands for a moment before she handed it over. He opened a drawer pulling out a knife and started cutting off pieces onto the plate with a significantly less food on it. When he'd successfully freed the seed in the middle he opened the cabinet under the sink and tossed it into the trashcan under there. "There," he muttered as he walked over and set her plate down where she'd sat last night and moved to his spot at the other side of the table.

Rogue moved over and sat before saying, "Thank you for the food." After he grunted around a piece of bacon Rogue started on the mango first. She ate slow. Eating a little bit of everything. When she felt full she said so, even if it was really tempting to keep eating.

Victor waved for her to push him the plate. Rogue did, and he told her, "Your clothes are in the drier in the back, you can go get them now."

Rogue nodded and jumped up. She didn't want him to have a chance to change his mind. She knew he liked her in his shirt. She moved into the small back room and realized she knew there was a large solid back door here. She realized she knew how to work the washer and the drier. She knew there were weapons in the wardrobe in his room, not clothes. Clothes were in the closet. Rogue shook the stray thoughts away as she opened the drier and sifted through for her clothes. After shedding the ruined shirt which she set on top of the washer she pulled on a bra. Then the first pair of jeans she found, they were tight but she could still move around in them. Next was a black thermal shirt she'd bought when she was still optimistic about how much money she had. Looking at her hands Rogue frowned before going back to the drier. Her gloves weren't in there.

She dove back for her duffle which was against the wall, but they weren't in there. Walking back out she went into the bathroom looking around on the floor, but they weren't there either. Rogue knew exactly what that left and she tried to pick the memory of what he did out of her own head, but all she got was growled at from her own brain. Well the Victor part of her own brain…

Walking back out into the main room Rogue glared at the large man finishing off her plate now that he was done with his own. "Where are my gloves?" she demanded, before she was distracted by him eating some of the mango she left behind. She would not have been the least bit surprised if he'd told her he'd never eaten a piece of fruit in his life. Seeing him eat it was the surprising thing. So, she almost didn't notice that he didn't answer her. When the silence persisted, though, she frowned and remembered. "Victor where are my gloves?"

"I'll get a fire going if you're cold," Victor huffed. He wouldn't get cold for a while yet, he ran hotter than regular people. If his powers were lingering in her like his voice then it would account for why she wasn't going around shivering, but he'd get the fire going regardless. Just in case her sense of hot and cold kicked in properly.

"I'm not cold, I want my gloves," Rogue insisted crossing her arms over her chest. She could tell the room was cold, but she wasn't cold. She figured it was his fault, but it's not like it was something to complain about. She'd been cold a lot lately, finally being warm was actually really nice.

"If we're just blurting out things we want, I want you to be naked," Victor told her as he continued to polish off the rest of the mango, eating it off the peel.

" _No!_ " Rogue's voice climbed an octave in that one word.

"Then I guess neither of us are getting what we want," Victor smirked as he moved on to licking his fingers clean.

"They're mine!" Rogue tried to argue. She intended to go on this entire rant but he sent her a sharp look that had her snapping her mouth shut.

"You better cut that shit out, or I'll give you something to scream about." Victor growled as he grabbed the plates and deposited them in the sink. He would take the time to wash them but he got the feeling she needed something to holler about.

"You have no right to keep them from me!" Rogue yelled at him heedlessly.

Victor barked out a laugh, his hand to his stomach even as he kept an eye on her. "Look here frail. I get the feeling you've forgotten just how you got here. I chased you down, dragged you through the snow, and told you that you weren't allowed to leave. You, and everything you carried into _my cabin_ belong to _me_. You're fucking lucky you're not sitting at my feet, naked, and eating my table scraps." It would not be the first time he arranged something to that effect.

Rogue backed up, but her eyes still narrowed at him. "Why are you so determined to hurt yourself with my skin?!" She nearly growled her question. "Just let me wear my gloves!"

"I'm not going to let you wear them because I'm going to get you to control it," Victor snarled as he started after her. He was going to give her something to growl and scream at!

Rogue didn't wait around. She bolted right across the floor and into his room. She just managed to get the door shut before he got her. Lock turned, she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he wasn't breaking down the door.

"Come. Out. Now." Victor growled, keeping himself from ripping down his own door.

"Not until you give me my gloves back!" Rogue yelled as she looked for somewhere to hide.

"You have five seconds to get your ass out here before I tear off the rest of your clothes and burn them!" Victor roared at her.

That gave her pause. She stared at the door in shock. He wouldn't!

"Five." Victor started, smoothing out his voice.

The laughing in the back of her mind told her he would.

"Four."

Why wasn't he yelling anymore?

"Three."

Was calm worse than yelling?

"Two."

It was. She knew it was. Rouge's hand shot out and she unlocked the door and opened it just as he started to say, "One."

They stood there looking at each other. Both trying to decide if she'd taken too long. Victor snatched up the front of her shirt, and got in her face telling her, "I will not hesitate to take all the doors off their hinges, and leave you naked as a jaybird. So, it your choice. You wanna go locking doors and hiding I'll take the doors, and leave you nothing to hide behind but your hands." When she stood there in mild shock Victor snarled, "You understand me cub?"

"I understand," Rogue got out as fast as she could.

Victor regarded her for a moment before he grabbed up the back of her shirt instead and swung her around so he could force her over to the bed. He shoved at her until she got the hint and climbed up onto the bed. He let her go once she was seated in front of him, looking up at him uncertainly. "I'm going to lay down the rules for you, so you better be listening." When she nodded quickly he leaned his hands down onto the bed on either side of her legs. "Unless we're going outside and it's appropriate to be wearing gloves, I'm keeping yours. It's cold so I'll let you keep the long sleeves and pants, but when we go somewhere warmer, I'm getting you clothes and you will wear them."

"Wh…" Rogue started, but stopped.

"Ask now, or it'll turn into a fight when it happens," Victor told her, with a grin that suggested that he would welcome the fight now.

"What if I don't like the clothes you pick?" Rogue asked, feeling a little rushed and breathless.

"Because I'll be able to touch you, or aesthetically?" Victor questioned with a quirk of a brow.

"Aesthetically," Rogue picked the one she didn't know the answer to. If it was because he'd be able to get to her skin, the answer was probably something along the lines of _tough shit._

"You'll have some say in your wardrobe," Victor conceded. He'd probably drag her along just to see how she'd look in it all, so he didn't have to guess. There was no reason to make her pissy simply because she didn't like the color of a shirt.

"Thank you…" Rogue nodded, even though this felt really weird.

"Like I said, lock a door on me again, and I'll take them down. _All of them_ ," Victor laid out plainly. When she gave another nod, he went on, "You'll sleep in here with me." He could see her wanting to object. She wasn't nodding at him. He reached out and snagged her hair around his claws and forced her to nod. "You're not to leave the cabin without me, and when we leave the cabin for somewhere else you're not to leave the house or apartment we're in next."

Rogue nodded on her own, even though his hand was still in her hair. She knew she didn't get a choice. Reality was hitting back home now. The part of him she got that felt it was normal to be here was being viciously shaken loose. His voice in her head hovered and purred at her, telling her to stay. That following the rules would keep her safe.

Safe from what?

"If you run, I'll chase you," Victor said, his voice gravel rough.

The answer presented itself as he gave her a fang baring grin. _Him._ She nodded her understanding when she felt his claws brush against her scalp.

"Try to run to someone, and I'll kill them," Victor went on.

He'd kill them so she couldn't run back there again.

She wouldn't do that to someone. "I understand," She breathed.

* * *

This chapter was just hard to write. It was trying to go too many different ways, but I finally settled on how I wanted it to go. I needed it put back into perspective for her that he basically plucked her off the street. So Yes, this happened... I'm hoping the next chapter will be better, because I'm not entirely sure about this one.

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **angel897:** Thank you!

 **Aewnaur:** I've seen it done in a fic or two, but I'm probably being super lenient with her mutation for my own purposes. Poetic license and all... I'm glad you still like it though!

 **Guest (Nov 3):** No worries, thank you for reading!

 **Guest (Nov 6):** Eeeee thank you!

 **FlowerChild23:** Yeah she isn't having the easiest time with Victor, and he doesn't intend to make it easy on her just because she's little.

 **vampgirliegirl:** I will certainly try!

 **KittenEyez:** I'm glad! Thank you for reading!

 **EveofMadness:** Thank you! I'm glad you it!

 **e:** Yes I do plan to keep writing this! It just wasn't coming to me as easy as my other fic, and I didn't want to rush through this one just to update them evenly. I'm glad you like how I'm writing Victor though! Sometimes he's not easy to write simply because there's not a whole lot of material to go off of for the universe I'm writing in. Thank you for reading!

 **viktories:** There is! Thank you for reading!


End file.
